Ray Palmer
at }} Ray Palmer is a principal character from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom, introduced on Arrow. Character Ray is a billionaire inventor who puts in a competing bid on taking over Queen Consolidated and wins over the board, ousting Oliver Queen. Palmer turns the company into Palmer Technologies and promises to put his wealth and ideas into rebuilding Starling, which he rebrands Star City. Eventually he reveals to Felicity his ulterior motive to perfect his Atom Suit in order to act as a superhero vigilante, protecting the city and honoring his late fiancée, Anna Loring, who died at the hands of the Mirakuru murderers. In spite of worrying about his safety, Felicity quickly finds herself drawn to Ray's charm, intelligence and ambition, and the two become romantically involved. When he is hospitalised after being injured in the field, Ray tells Felicity he loves her, she doesn't respond and he realises that she loves Oliver. They break up and Ray stays in Star City, but is recruited by Rip Hunter to join the Legends. Ships Slash :Atomblazer — the ship between John Constantine and Ray :Atomhunter — the ship between Ray and Rip Hunter :Atomstorm — the ship between Ray and Jefferson Jackson :Atomvibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Ray :Atomwave — the ship between Mick Rory and Ray :ColdAtom — the ship between Leonard Snart and Ray :Flashatom — the ship between Ray and Barry Allen :Greenatom — the ship between Ray and Oliver Queen :SteelAtom — the ship between Ray and Nate Heywood :Wallay — the ship between Ray and Wally West Het :Atomic Hawk — the ship between Ray and Kendra Saunders :Atomic Vixen — the ship between Ray and Amaya Jiwe :CanaryAtom — the ship between Sara Lance and Ray :Darhkatom — the ship between Nora Darhk and Ray :Lauray — the ship between Laurel Lance and Ray :Lilypalm — the ship between Ray and Lily Stein :Raylicity — the ship between Ray and Felicity Smoak :Snowatom — the ship between Ray and Caitlin Snow :Superatom — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Ray :Zaray — the ship between Ray and Zari Tomaz Family :Legends of Domesticity — the ship between the current members of the Legends Poly :CanaryColdAtom — the ship between Ray, Leonard Snart and Sara Lance :ColdAtomWave — the ship between Leonard Snart, Ray and Mick Rory :DarhkAtomWu — the ship between Nora Darhk, Ray, and Mona Wu :DarhkSteelAtom — the ship between Nora Darhk, Nate Heywood, and Ray :SteelAtomblazer — the between Nate Heywood, Ray, and John Constantine :Steelatomwave — the ship between Ray, Nate and Mick Rory :SteelCanaryAtom — the ship between Nate Heywood, Sara Lance, and Ray :SteelZaray — the ship between Nate Heywood, Zari Tomaz, and Ray Canon Nora Darhk Kendra Saunders After the death of Carter, Kendra began a relationship with Ray. Near the start of their relationship, they accidentally get left behind in 1950's. They begin to make a life their and fall in love, Ray even getting ready to propose. When they get picked up by the Waverider again Ray puts off his proposal, but does ask her after he nearly dies. She becomes hesitant to the idea, but does end up saying yes. After finding a reincarnated version of Carter, the two realize that they can't be together because of Kendra's destiny, and they break up. Felicity Smoak Felicity was Ray's first girlfriend after Anna. They dated for a while, Ray even falling in love with her. Felicity didn't feel the same way since she was in love with Oliver, and the two eventually break up, but remain amicable. Anna Loring Anna was Ray's fiancée, who died when Slade's Mirakuru soldiers attacked Starling city. Fanon Nate Heywood Leonard Snart Leonard has very little respect for Ray, insulting his gadgets and upbeat attitude. Although he did tend to have his back whenever they were in a fight. Ray mourned Leonard's death along with the rest of the team. Mick Rory Ray and Mick were caught by Vandal Savage and placed in a Russian Gulag together, where they became close. The two continued their friendship, Mick even willing to sacrifice himself for Ray at the end of season 1, although Leonard took his place and dies instead. Ray tries his best to comfort Mick after his death, but it doesn't really work. Ray eventually loses his ATOM suit and Mick offers Ray to become his partner and use Leonard's cold gun. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ray Palmer (Arrow) tag on FanFiction.Net :Ray Palmer (Flash) tag on FanFiction.Net :Ray Palmer (Legends of Tomorrow) tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : (rp blog) : : : WIKIS : : at : at List Trivia *Ray is an Eagle Scout, having earned "all 21 merit badges" as he informs Snart. *His first pet was a Burmese Python named Slinky; Ray's allergic to cats and dogs Gallery ray.png|Season 1 Atom.png|Season 2 Navigation